One Day
by dirtybirdie
Summary: They have been forbidden by the Elders and only true love can keep them together, but one of them won't admit their feelings. [PK]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paige, Kyle, demons, magic, or the Elders. Those are all owned by Brad Kern, Spelling and co.**

**Summary**: Post: Scry Hard. Paige and Kyle secretly meet each other in Paige's bedroom, but Kyle can only stay for a short amount of time. The Elder's have forbidden them to see one another... and Kyle makes a promise to Paige, which he intends to keep.

Excuse this if It's sucky, it's late, like 1 AM, but it wouldn't leave me alone! So here you go, a nice agnsty oneshot. PaigexKyle all the way! It's really, _really,_ short.

* * *

**One Day**

* * *

Silence made the short minutes seem so much longer. They didn't talk. They could, but it only made time go so much faster. Time was precious to them. Every moment counted. Their hands intwined with each other; as he softly rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. Her head laid on his shoulder, her free arm wrapped around his. If that single moment could last forever... 

She pulled him closer to her; in fear of him leaving once again. Like he always did. He always had too. Was never his choice or her's. She felt him starting to pull away, and squeezed tighter. "Not already." Paige whispered desperately, keeping his hand in her's. "One minute more.."

"I'm sorry," Kyle let go of her hand; staying strong for her. "I have to go now."

"Screw the Elders!" The Charmed One yelled out through gritted teeth; her face flushing. They kept taking him away from her. Again and again. She wasn't even aloud to see him.

They had forbid it.

They were afraid. Afraid that they would get together - and suffer, like Piper and Leo. Have kids, that would grow up to be potential threats. Like Wyatt. Kyle sat at the edge of her bed; while Paige leaned up against her head board; hating all the torture they were going through. She only had ten minutes with him every week. Then he had to leave before the Elder's found out. Not even her sister's knew about him. Ten minutes was not enough time.

"Paige, if I could-" He looked up hopelessly at her. Her pale and delicate face carried so much pain; and he hated that. He hated the Elders. "-I'd clip my wings for you."

"Then do it," Paige choked, reaching for his hand, but he stood up before she could take it.

"If it was that easy. They'd know I've been seeing you... I would... we would..."

"Get in trouble? Have to go through more pain?" She let out a weak painful laugh, "I'm in more pain when I'm not with you."

He ran a hand through his spiked black hair; then bent down on one knee next to her bed. Kyle took her hand gently, and kissed it. His sparkling green eyes looked up into her teary brown eyes, "I can't promise you tomorrow, I can't promise you next week... or next month... but I can promise you one day, you and I will be together one day. Free from the Elder's, free from magic, free from demons. Just you and me."

"One day?" Her eyes glistened with hot tears, "When is that?"

"Soon - I'll risk it all," He lifted up her chin, his face growing more serious my the minute, "-to make sure you and I are happy."

Paige wiped away some of her tears; his words touched her; but she couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I got you into this..." Her voice flooded with emotion, as she looked away from him, "and now this pain..."

"No," He shook his head persistantly, laying a hand on her soft cheek. "Never be sorry. Everything - all the magic, all the pain, is worth it, because I have you. You're worth it all. I didn't exsist before I met you. Honestly, I can't remember living before I met you. Never be sorry." Kyle kissed the top of her fore-head lightly, then cupped her chin lovingly.

Although all his words had done their job in making her feel relief; she knew what that kiss meant. He was leaving her again. Her hand's rested on his forearm, almost like she was holding onto him. "Thank you," Paige strained, her voice quivering.

"One day, Paige. I promise." He told his one love; "I'll be seeing you." The whitelighter leaned in too kiss her lips, and she moved closer with her eyes shut tight. But he orbed out before their lips ever touched.

Paige stopped a sob escaping through her mouth, as she brought her knee's up to her chin, and she started to rock herself back and forth. She was alone. Again.

And all she had to look forward too was one day.

* * *

**TBC..  
It's no longer a one shot!**

* * *

Me do a fluff? Hah. I have to be agnsty. 

I have to thank **money makes me smile**, TEH QUEEN (yes - teh!) of P/K shipper-ness, for inspiring me to do a oneshot. Check her stories out, they are awesome! Also take a look at **The-Cheese-Fairy**'s**: A Life of Magic: The Third Child Prophecy. **And Laurie Lu's **Unheard**. Those stories rock!

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Tried to get this out of my head; but the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! It got annoying when I was trying to write something else and only thought about this. Okay, so the point of this short series is too write the P/K love story that Brad Kern hinted on in the Charmed Magazine. I intend on writing a P/L love story for Paige and Kyle - because P/K rocks! This story is going to be like the episode "Love Hurts" with a few twists. The chapters will be short, but sweet. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Charmed characters, they belong too Brad Kern, Spelling & co., and the WB network.

**My reviews were just lovely! You guys always make me happy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
**_The love story begins..._

**

* * *

**Another dazed morning. Another morning. Another morning without Kyle. Her heart ached for him; like it did for Glenn after he left her. But why did this hurt so much more? Why did she feel like she was dying without him? It hurt to breathe. Never had to felt this way before, nor should she. She didn't want to hurt this bad because of a guy. But Kyle wasn't a guy. He was Kyle Brody - a whitelighter she was forbidden to see. Is that why it hurt so much? Because she couldn't see him? With Glenn if she wanted to, she could just orb and go see him. Or if she had wanted Glenn that badly, she would of just told him how she felt and never would of let him get married. But she did, and she didn't regret it. 

She wouldn't have gotten to have Kyle. Was she supposed to move on? Just forget about him? That's what the Elder's wanted? Was it they're own personal pleasure to see her suffer?

_Humph, _her mind scolded, _One day - yeah right._

He wasn't going to keep his promise. The Elder's were so much stronger than both of them, they wouldn't allow him to keep it. She would never get to be with him. Never get to touch him, talk to him, love him.

Love him?

Did she?

She _couldn't _love him. She couldn't have him. Everyone she ever said she loved was gone. They always ended up leaving her or getting taken away. If she had any chance with Kyle, she could never admit how she felt. She never even told Piper and Phoebe she loved them. They had never brought it up or said it to her - why should she?

"Earth too Paige."

Her head snapped up; becoming aware that there was a new person standing in front of her. Piper waved a hand in front of her sister's drawn out face, "All the sleep talking must be getting to you." A little comment like that made Paige's stomach drop; had she heard Kyle in her room last night? Paige shifted, uncomfortable in the stool, unsure of what to answer with.

"Phoebe sleep talks too," Piper continued absently mindedly as she put a fresh pot of coffee on the stove, the day couldn't go on if she didn't have her coffee, it couldn't happen. "But yours last night, whoa. Must have been some dream."

"I do it a lot," The half breed answered quietly, her head titled down - she never lied to Piper about important things - and it left her feeling almost ashamed of herself. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Piper half chuckled, "I wasn't being serious, sleep talk all you want, I'm a sound sleeper. Just last night.. you got a little...loud." Finally turning away from her coffee, with an amusing grin on her face, she got a real good look at her little sister. Her good mood had been lifted from her, and she became full of concern. Paige wasn't in night clothes - it was 7 in the morning - she was in yesterdays clothes. Her locks of curls tangled in her mess of hair, and her lovely pale skin was a sheet white and dark circles were embedded under her eyes. And now that she thought about it, Paige was rarely up this early, she was the first one up, followed by Phoebe, then Paige.

Something was wrong.

"Hey missy Paige," Piper glided over to Paige, who's body sulked over the counter top, "What's up?" Trying to hide her concern, she placed an elbow on the counter, and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. She did all she could to cover up her worried expression and sent Paige a warm smile.

"Nothing."

"Something. You look like you haven't slept in a week. Come on, tell me what's bugging ya." She tried to nudge at her, but Paige's face stayed sullen with a hint of nervousness.

"I'm fine." Two small words were big lies. She was sitting here, lying to Piper. God help her. The wrath of Piper was never pleasant. But it was too risky, she couldn't tell her she had been seeing Kyle. That the Elder's were against it. That something would happen to them both if they found out. What had she gotten herself in to?

"Alright, if you say so." Piper through her arms up defensively, backing away and turning back to the boiling pot of coffee. Paige was far from fine; but she would cave.

The youngest Charmed One fumbled with her nails, considering if she could just give Piper a little insight on what was going on. She didn't have to tell her she had been seeing him, or about the Elder's. Rubbing the side of her cheek, she sighed, "It's just...I miss him, Piper."

Piper smirked with satisfaction; that took less time than she thought. It didn't take a scientist to figure out who she was talking about. The only person she'd ever seen light Paige's eyes up in pure happiness. The only person Paige had been happy with. She turned around, and smiled, "Go see him then." Piper encouraged gently.

"It's not _that _easy." She grumbled with a depressing tone; which alarmed Piper even more.

"What's hard about it? Just sense and orb. Can't you find him?"

Why had she opened her big mouth? Piper would now bug her about this - and she didn't want to hear anything more about it. There wasn't anything she could do. "Forget it." Paige snapped harshly, her voice low and dark. Matched her mood perfectly.

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Piper inquired hastily, "Can't you see him?"

"I said forget it!" She jumped up from the stool, her eyes flaring with worry and anger - anger over everything. So much did she want to tell Piper and cry on her shoulder. She wasn't strong like her two sisters. She couldn't handle all of this.

"Paige, please," Piper brought her hand out too touch Paige's shoulder; her voice gentle and loving. But instead, the Charmed One pulled away, slightly softening at her gentleness.

"I can't tell you. It's things I have to work out for myself. It's just.. hard. Being alone."

Piper hands touched her shoulder, "You not alone, sis. You got Phoebe, Leo, two nephews who adore you. And most of all, me."

"Do I?" She asked hopefully when a glitch of suspicion crowding in her. She couldn't pull Piper in all of this.. but if she did, would she still support her? Still back her up against the Elder's?

Piper knitted her brow, "Of course. I'm you're big sister - automatically that mean's I'm your protector."

"My protector?"

"_Yes. _Prue was mine, now let me be yours. You tell me things and whoever is picking on you, and I kick their butts."

"I'm not _nine years old_." She grumbled, but remained touched by Piper offering to protect her. Having big sisters weren't as bad as she first thought when she met them. Piper didn't even try to warm up too her at first - but five years later, that had changed a whole lot.

"Well," Piper bellowed innocently, "I can make up for old times."

"Oh man, you're chipper mood is freakin' me out." Paige squinted her eyes, pulling away from Piper, and shook away her fuzzy feeling. Piper would not be brought into this. She wouldn't allow it! "I can handle this on my-"

Thump.

Moan.

Paige and Piper's head shot up toward the ceiling where loud moans from a male were heard. Piper's heart raced, "Leo!" She yelped, darting out of the room and ran up the stairs, quickly followed by Paige. After grabbing onto the door frame to stop herself from running, and nearly getting run over by Paige, she got a good look at the moaning man on the floor.

Not Leo.

Paige's eyes widened in disbelief at the man; who was doubled over in pain from the Darklighter's arrow sticking out from his chest. "P-Paige..." He weakly strained upon seeing her standing in shock, "H...h-help.." Kyle winced, clutching at the poisonous arrow, "They know.."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yeah, I'll end it there. Next chapter up shortly, promise! 


End file.
